


A Little Thing Called Hell

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon possession, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the death of your friend you, you run straight to your friend Charlie.....and she knows just who to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things that go bump in the night.

The night was so hot hot even a fan seemed to help. You rolled over trying to get comfortable when you heard a loud crashing sound. You sat up and listened. You were about to think it was your imagination when you heard it again. Slowly you climbed out of bed and made your way down the hall and knocked on your room mates door.

"Tiana?" You said stepping inside. Her bed lamp flickering. 

"Tiana?" You said again. You flipped on the overhead light and froze. Tiana was pinned to the wall looking bloody and beaten. She raised her head and looked at you.

" Y/n! Help me." She said 

" My God!" You exclaimed as you ran to her. But as soon as you did she was thrown to the other side of the room. You stood frozen staring at her. Suddenly you felt as if someone was standing next to you.

" You're next." An eerie voice whispered in your ear. The next thing you knew you were screaming and running down the dark street in nothing but your pajamas.

Charlie was awakened by a loud banging and someone yelling her name. 

" Coming!" She called she opened the door surprised to see you standing there. Immediately you throw your arms around her thin body and hang on for dear life.

It takes her several minutes to get you to calm down enough to tell her what happened. When you were finally done she grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Dean?.........yeah yours too, look I got a situation here. " As she talked you got up and looked out the window you could see your house from there it looked peaceful. 

"Y/n?" You turned and Charlie tossed water in your face.

"What the hell?!" You asked wiping your face.

" She's clean" she says into the phone. Sorry... she mouthed at you.  
" Yeah I know the drill....Ok well be here, and Dean. Thanks." She looked at you... 

" It's gonna take them about 8 hrs to get here in the mean time we got work to do." She tells you. Once every window and every door was laced with salt the two of you collapsed onto her couch.

" Tell me again why you live in such a big house when it's just you like" you ask.

"Rents cheap." She says. " You hungry?" She asks you shake your head no.

" Actually I figured you'd be all freaked out when I told you about demons and things that go bump in the night." She says

" Honestly I already knew about Demons and what not." You say.

"'why didn't you tell me that before I rambled on?" She asked. You shrugged.

"You were on a roll.." you tell her. Suddenly the night is broken with the sound of sirens you both run to the window to see police and fire rushing to your house..

" Oh God Molly's home." You saying talking about your other room mate. You go to door but Charlie 

" No.. not a good idea." She says. You were about to protest bit realized she was right. Instead you stand at the window just watching.


	2. Don't I know you?

You paced the floors of Charlie's house pretty much the whole night. You thoughts rambled on about Tiana and Molly.... about the demon.why had it targeted Tiana? And why did it tell you you were next? You wished your father was a live, he would know wat to do. He was how you knew about these things, he was a hunter gone days sometimes weeks hunting what ever, one time you had asked him if you could go with him but he had told you it wasn't something he wanted you to be doing, so he never bothered to tell you much about how to fight the things, saying you'd never have to worry he'd always be there to take care of you.... but then when you were 16 he went out on a hunt never to be heard of again. Your mom she couldn't handle it and they ended up taking her away leaving you alone. Which made you thick skinned but also vulnerable to things that go bump in the night.

You headed up stairs when there was a knock at the door you watched as Charlie checked then opened the door.

"Dean Sam thanks for coming." Charlie said hugging them. 

" No problem." The shorter one says. The taller one caught a glimpse of you and smiled.

"Hi" he said 

"Well don't just stand there, come meet the boys." Charlie says. Slowly you walk back down the stairs 

" This is Sam and Dean. Guys this is (y/n)" she says.

" So wanna tell us what happened?" Dean asks. 

" Do I have a choice?" You ask sarcastically.

" Depends do you want our help?" He replies.

" Come on I'll make breakfast." Charlie says pulling The guys toward the kitchen. When you don't follow she sticks her head out the kitchen door way, and waves you in. 

" So tell them what you told me." She says with a sigh you go through the nights horror once more.

" Ok now you said this Molly she wasn't there?" Sam asked.

" No she went out for the night. So just a Tiana and I was home ya know. " You say pushing away the plate of food 

" Really? Your gonna turn down my famous scrambled eggs?" Charlie asked.

"Not hungry." You say.  
" Ok so what did you and Tiana do?" Dean asked taking a bite.

" Not much. We played a board game." You say. The three of them looked up at you.

" What kind of bored game?" Sam asked. 

" Just a game." You say with a shrug.

"(Y/n)?" Dean said in a tone that let you know he has already figured it out but wanted to hear it from you.

"Fine. Tiana pulled out a Ouijiboard. " You tell them as you bite your lip and stare at the table.

" Oh shit." Charlie said.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells as Sam closes his eye while making an oh God kind of face.

" But it didn't work.. nothing happened." You say looking up at them.

" Nah it didn't work. Except your friend was thrown across the room like a pin ball and you have a target on your back the size of Texas. But hey it didn't work." Dean says, angrily.

" Dean at least we now know why." Sam said.

"Really Winchester it's not like you've never made a mistake." Charlie says. This time you look at him surprise on your face.

"Ok it's 8 am maybe we should go check out the house." Sam says. Dean gives a nod and starts to get up too.

" Do you both need to go?" Charlie asks. 

" Why? " Dean asks.

" I have some where I need to be and not sure if y/n should be alone." She says

" I don't need a sitter." You insist.

" Didn't say you did. I just thought......." Charlie says.

" No she's right I'll stay here. " Dean says. Minutes later both Charlie and Sam are gone leaving the two of you alone. You walk into the kitchen to find Dean on the laptop. He looks up at you and you blush slightly.

" Alright. Out with it." He says.

"What?" You ask.

" Everytime I look at you you're staring at me like I have three heads or something." He says." So out with it!"

" It's nothing really. Just your Names Dean Winchester?" You ask.

" Yeah????" He replies suspiciously 

" Um nothing it's just I knew a Dean Winchester once, back home in Lawrence Kansas." You say. The expression on Dean's face changed from suspicion to surprise.

" I hadn't seen him since my 4th birthday party... he kept pulling my pig tails and when I started crying....well I guess you could you could say he was my first kiss." You say with a chuckle. " Any way...just forget it I'm sure there's lots of Dean Win....." 

"(Y/n) (y/ln)?" He asks staring at you. You smile 

"It is you. My God it's been so long." You say Smiling.

"Yeah it has." He says smiling back.


	3. Well how about that.

You and Dean sat on the couch talking. You told him about your father disappearance and your mother in the mental institution. He told you a little about his life and the death of his dad skipping a lot of the details. You heard the front door open and Sam came in finding the two of you laughing and carrying on like a couple of high schoolers.

" Uh hey." He said confused.

" Hey.." you both say.

"Sammy your not gonna believe this.....y/n here grew up in Lawrence just two doors down from us." Dean says. Sam looks at you surprised 

" Really?" Sam said surprised 

"Yeah! As a matter of fact her and I went to pre school together." Dean continued.

"Wow! Uh Dean can I talk to you a minute?" Sam asked. 

"Sure." Dean got up and just before leaving the room pulled your ponytail. You glanced over your shoulder laughing as he and Sam left the room.

 

Dean and Sam.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

" Well for one it was definitely demonic. There's sulfer all over the place. Mostly in Tiana's room but also in the living room where I found the talking board." Sam tells him.

"Damn it I wish to hell they'd stop selling those damn things." Dean says. 

"You and me both, also I went and talked to the police. They've got an a.p. b...out of y/n." He says.

" Son of a bitch... I was afraid of that." Dean said 

" The cops think I did it?" You ask stepping into the conversation 

" They just want to talk to you right now." Sam says.

" Fine I'll go talk to them." You say.

" And tell them what y/n? That a demon killed your room mate? Either way they'll lock you up." Dean says.

"I'll tell them someone broke in." You insist.

Sam shakes his head.

" All prints that they found there can be accounted for. plus no sign of a break in, no I think it's best if you just stay put for a while. Don't answer the door, their supposed to be doing door to doors soon... and my guess is this going to be one of the first places they come to since you and Charlie are friends.." Sam says

" So I have to hide here like some fugitive? For how long." You ask annoyed 

"Well figure that out after we take care of this damn thing." Damn says.

"Whatever!" You say as you turn to leave the room. Dean follows you and stops you at the bottom of the stairs.

" Y/n I know this isn't easy but..it's gonna be ok. I promise." He tells you.

" Yeah sure." You say giving a fake smile. You turn and head up stairs. Laying on the bed in Charlie's spare room, you start to drift off when the phone in your room rings. With out thinking you answer it.

" Hello?" 

There is a moment of static then.

" You left me.. Why did you leave me y/n?" Your heart stops at the sound of Tiana's voice.

"Who is this?" You ask.

" You know who it is... You left me... it was hurting me and you just left...why would you do that?" Tiana asked.

You scream and throw the reciever. The voice on the other end starts to get louder.

" You're next. Y/n..... " it calls out then starts to laugh. You scream again and the door burst open. You turn and burry your face into Dean's chest, while pointing at the phone lying on the floor. Sam steps in and grabs the phone, he listens..hearing only the dial tone.

" No one there." Sam says.

" Maybe you were sleeping." Charlie said from the door way. Yu shake your head, not letting go of Dean.

" It was Tiana!" You say. You feel Dean's arms tighten around you. 

Dean ushered you out of the room and across the hall to Charlie's room, while Sam checked the guest room for evidence. 

" Now tell me what happened? " He asked 

"The phone rang and I answered it. It was Tiana she said....... she...... she wanted to know why I left her... and then she said I was next..... and then she started laughing." You say starting to cry again.

" I didn't hear thehone ring did you?" Charlie asked Dean, who shook his head..

" IM NOT MKING IT UP! THE PHONE RNG AND IT WS TIANA!" You yell.

"Whoa! Ok......" Charlie says 

" We believe you....." Dean assures you.

Sam comes in.

"It's clean." He says.

"Great so I'm crazy." You say frustrated 

" No... I didn't say that. I'm going to go back to your house and check the phones there." Sam says.

"I am going to make you something to calm your nerves." Charlie says leaving the two of you alone. 

A few minutes later you hear Charlie's doorbell. And voices flow up the stairs.

" Sheriff paxell what can I do for you?!" Charlie said a little to loudly. Dean put his finger to his lips and the two of listened at the door.

" Uh Y/n? No sir I haven't seen in days actually." She says. " Why did she do something wrong?" 

" No we just want to talk to her about the death of Tiana Miller." He tells her.

" Oh yes poor Tiana... any idea what happened?" Charlie asked.

" No....that is why we would like to talk to miss (y/ln)" the sheriff says. You bite your lip again and take a step back and knock over Charlie's Hermione Granger figure. Dean looks at you. Sorry. You mouth.

" Someone here?" The sheriff asks. 

"Um...." Charlie stammered not sure what to say.

" Maybe I should have a look around." The sheriff says. 

" That's not necessary." Charlie says. Dean hurries you into the bathroom 

" I insist.. unless you have a problem with that then I can get a warrant." The sheriff says.

" Uh no don't need to do that." Charlie said. The sheriff turned and headed up the stairs.

Dean heard them coming he started stripping off his cloths in front of you, and your breath catches at the sight of his muscular body.

"What are you doing?" She asks. He opens the shower door and pushes you in. He grabs a towel l and wraps it around his waist. He stops and turns the shower on then sticks his head under the faucet. Shuting it off quickly. 

"" Be quite." He says paying no attention to the fact that you are now wet. You give a nod. 

" What's in here?" The sheriff says.

" Uh the bathroom?" Charlie replied it came out more as a question then a statement. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Dean stepped out in just a towel.

" Hey babe.. what's the cops doing here?" Dean asked. You listened from inside tje shower holding your breath.

" Oh honey I didn't realize you were home from work.. this is Sheriff Paxell he's looking for (y/n)." Charlie said. Dean places an arm around Charlie's shoulder.

"Man. We haven't seen her since.... Wednesday? Right?" He asks. 

" Yes that's what I was just trying to explain dear." Charlie says. The two stand looking at the sheriff who's un sure if he believes them but he smiles and hands them a card. 

" If you hear from her you need to call me." He says.

" Sure not a problem." Dean says taking the card. " Honey could you see our guest out? I need to get dressed." Dean said kissing the top of Charlie's head.

" Of course." The sheriff looked at Dean one more time before turning to follow Charlie. Dean hurried back into the bathroom. And opened the shower door seeing for the first time how wet he had gotten you. 

" I'm wet.." you said with a growl as he started to laugh.


	4. Daddy always said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I have been on vacation and just got back so I will try to do at least one chapter today on each of my stories

Dean and Sam had searched your home several times looking for the demon or spirit that had killed Tiana only to come up empty. 

" Why don't you just burn the damn Ouijiboard?!" You ask frustrated.

"Actually Sam did." Dean tells you.

" Ok so it's gone then. Right?" You asked They all three look at you as if not sure what to say.

" What?" You demanded to know.

" It called you after Sam burned it so it's obviously still here..the question is were because your house is clean." Charlie says 

" I don't understand. Dad had told me that when you destroyed what ever the spirit was attached to then it would send the spirit back to where ever it came from...right?" You ask as your eyes dart back and forth between them.

" Spirits yes. Demons no. " Sam tells you.

" It's a demon?" You ask scared. Dean takes your shaking hands in his and looks you deep in the eyes.

" We're not sure yet. Ok.. it could very well be a spirit and there could be something else in the house it's after. Or....and I'm gonna be straight with you ok? " He says and you give him a nod. " Since you also used the board there a good chance that what ever this is has attached it's self to you." He tells you.

The information was too much for you and the last thing you remember is Dean's strong arms encircling around you as Your legs go weak and the world goes black.

You hear someone calling your name and slowly open your eyes. You are laying on Charlie's couch with no one else around. Slowly you sit up and look around.  
The house seems quiet 

"Y/n...." you glance around but see no one. Something drew you to the window. Cautiously you move the curtain back and peek out. You can see the silhouette of a man and pull up the window to get a better look. You heart practically stops when you realize who it is.

"Daddy?" You gasp.

He smiles and waves. You pull your head back in and rush to the door. You manage to unlock it and yank it open. You stand frozen in the door way.

" Come to me. (Y/nickname)" your father says holding his arms wide. He looked just how you had remembered him and you take a step toward him when suddenly a firm hand grips your shoulder. You try to fight who ever it is but another hand wraps around your waist and forces you in side. You press against Dean trying to push him away as Sam slams the door shut. 

" No no Dean! That's my dad!" You insist.

" No IT'S NOT!" He snaps. 

" Yes it is!" You yell. He grips you tight and locks his eyes onto yours 

" (Y/n) that thing is not your father, it's just messing with you,trying to get you to leave!" Dean says. The look in his eyes tells you he's telling you the truth. Tears fill your eyes as he hugs you tight.


End file.
